Makoto, tengo frío
by Iori Yagami CCH V. Misaki T
Summary: ¡Hace tiempo no nos vemos! Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Free! Y realmente estoy emocionado. También lo subiré a mi cuenta de Amor Yaoi. Soy Iori Yagami CCH. Espero lo disfruten así como yo difrute escribiendolo. "¡Basta! ¿Por qué el destino debe ser tan cruel? ¡Deja de atormentarme! ¡Por favor! ¿Quieres que me vuelva loco? Ya bastante tengo con tu recuerdo… Por favor…"
1. Chapter 1

¡Basta! ¿Por qué el destino debe ser tan cruel? ¡Deja de atormentarme! ¡Por favor! ¿Quieres que me vuelva loco? Ya bastante tengo con tu recuerdo… Por favor… no sigas más… ¡NO SIGAS MÁS!

Había sido el verano más triste de la historia, había llorado tanto… Las flores blancas jamás habían estado tan más horribles… No lo soportaba ¡No soportaba ver las flores blancas!... El Sol, el Sol hería mis pupilas ¿por qué el brillo ahora me resultaba tan desagradable? Lo odiaba.

Odiaba los días, odiaba el tiempo… Parece como si fuera ayer la última vez que te estreché en mis brazos y te llené de besos… parece como si aún pudiese presenciar tu aroma a mar, como si aún pudiese tocar tu piel como la arena, suave y húmeda…

Pero no, eso no es verdad y trato de hacerme a la idea de que todo estos son pensamientos absurdos, porque tú ya no estás aquí. Tú eres solo un horrible pero hermoso recuerdo… Tú ya no existes.

Siempre lloro, porque no hay un día en que trate de olvidarte y fracase.

"Iré a Europa, es increíble que mi primer competencia sea ahí"… estabas tan feliz… Lo leía en tus ojos… amaba ese brillo en ellos, y yo… yo estaba tan feliz y emocionado como tú, recuerdo que te abrace y dije "¡Estoy feliz!" Y me emocioné por verte ganar… Y me emocione por verte más feliz.

Y te maldigo… maldigo el hecho de conocerte demasiado, maldigo haberme emocionado, maldigo no haber impedido que te fueras, debí ponerme firme y decirte que no quería que te fueras… Pero no pude. Porque nadie sabe qué sucederá en el futuro.

Lo presentías ¿verdad?... Presentías que aquella noche era la última ¿verdad? Siempre fuiste así… pero… ¿por qué me haces esto a mí? ¿Sabes? No creo merecer esto.

Pero aquella noche antes de tu partida, me dijiste que me esperabas en tu casa ¡Y yo estaba tan emocionado! Todo el día me la pase pensando en que tanto disfrutaríamos estar juntos antes de que te fueras.

Cuando llegué a tu casa, no podía creer que estuvieras más hermoso que otras veces, y tú con tus ojos brillando, me dijiste en un susurro casi melódico "Tengo miedo", yo sonreí, muy pocas veces, mostrabas el lado de un niño temeroso, sabía que tenías miedo, pero también sabía que sólo tú eras capaz de algo como eso, llegar a Europa y competir en las grandes ligas. Te abrace con todas mis fuerzas, trasmitiéndote que yo estaría ahí contigo y recuerdo que acaricie tu cabello… amaba tu cabello era como la noche… completamente oscuro, suave… amaba tocarlo, entonces las palabras salieron de mi garganta y te dije: "Yo sé que tú puedes, Haru".

Y me miraste "¡Qué hermosos ojos!" pensé y me sonreíste, tu sonrisa siempre fue un enigma… era como la neblina, era misteriosa… pero igualmente enigmática y hermosa.

Amaba tomar tus mejillas entre mis manos, eran suaves como la arena.

Amaba ver ese discreto rubor coloreándolas, siempre me pareció lo más tierno del mundo.

Amaba el sabor de tus labios, su textura… su forma… su delicadeza cuando rozaban los míos… siempre supiste usarlos…

Amaba el hecho de que cada beso era diferente a los demás, en cada uno, yo sabía que ponías una parte de tu alma y me la regalabas, nunca me cansaba de sentir esa paz que me regalaba cada uno de tus besos.

Amaba que me dejarás recorrer cada centímetro de tu boca con mi lengua.

Amaba que cada centímetro de ti me perteneciera a mí y sólo a mí.

Amaba tus brazos que solían aferrarse a mi cuello y amaba como te acercabas a mí, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos quedasen pegados…

Amaba que me dijeras "Makoto, no me dejes marcas" aunque sabías que eso no iba a detenerme. Porque tú eras mío.

Y tu cuello se llenaba de marcas moradas y rojas, y tú no me reprochabas.

Nunca lo hiciste.

Y nunca lo harás.

Amaba tus manos que se deshacían de mi ropa incluso cuando tus ojos estaban cerrados por un beso en tus labios, eso no era un impedimento para que hicieras lo que quisieras…

Amaba tus dedos, ellos siempre fueron tan libres como tú pues, acariciaban cada parte de mi piel, cualquier rincón que estuviese olvidado de mi cuerpo, y dibujabas líneas con ellos… Líneas que imaginarías aún sigo.

Amaba el sudor de tu cuerpo que resbalaba por tu piel, amaba como hacía que el cabello se pegara a tu frente, incapaz de moverse…

Amaba tus susurros en donde solo me llamabas a mí.

Amaba que mordieras tu labio cuando un grito amenazaba con salir de tu cuello lleno de marcas… Nunca te gusto ser escandaloso…

Amaba tu voz.

Amaba que cayeras rendido, pidiendo que no me detuviera, pues a pesar de que estuvieses agotado, me mirabas con ojos de deseo…

Amaba tu espalda que es encorvaba cuando estabas en tus límites y empapada con tu sudor…

Amaba tus piernas que se aferraban a mi cadera, sin dejarme ir… eran fuertes como tú.

Amaba tu pecho que subía y bajaba, estabas cansado… siempre intentas ser fuerte y resistir… pero tu pecho, tu respiración agitada me dice que estás cansado.

Te amaba ¡te amaba! ¡Amaba cada pequeño detalle de ti, amaba tus pestañas, amaba tu nariz, amaba tu vientre, amaba tu obsesión por la caballa, amaba tu indiferencia, amaba…. Amaba cada parte de ti que me completaba a mí!...

¿Por qué entonces tuviste que irte?

Y al otro día, te marchaste… llevabas una pequeña maleta, te fui a dejar al aeropuerto, besé tus labios y te dije "Mándame un mensaje cuando hallas llegado" Y tú de mala gana accediste… Nunca fuiste apegado al celular ¿verdad, Haru?

Y pasaron las horas.

Estaba muy emocionado.

Amaba tus mensajes, porque eran muy contados los que tenía en mi bandeja de entrada.

Pero… el mensaje nunca llegó.

En ese instante, mi mamá me gritó, fui a la sala… una noticia… un avión había caído al mar, empecé a temblar… No, ese no era tu avión… ¡NO ERA TU AVIÓN! Me gritaba en mi mente… pero el teléfono sonó… Un hombre estaba en la línea… Tu avión había caído al mar… Y no había sobrevivientes, pues todos fueron tragados por el agua…

Y nunca llegó tu mensaje.

Y llore toda la noche, todo el día, toda la tarde… Y así durante días… me preguntaba ¿Te dolió? ¿Sufriste?... ¿pensaste en mí?...

Pasaron las semanas y yo perdí el interés en todo. No iba a la escuela, no comía mucho, y cuando los chicos iban a verme… yo dormía… amaba dormir porque ¿sabes?... ahí podía verte.

Y los chicos se iban y yo…. Seguía dormido.

Una mañana, un ruido me despertó. Era un mensaje.

Con pesar abrí los ojos.

¿Quién sería? Miré el remitente y un miedo incontrolable recorrió mi espalda… Y quise correr y quise gritar, pero no pude. Y seguí mirando el remitente…. Y seguí mirando "Haru".

Y con mis dedos, apreté unas cuantas teclas y abrí el mensaje.

Y delante de mí apareció el mensaje, simple tan simple como tú.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Makoto, tengo frío"

Y lloré.

¿Quién jugaría con algo así?

Llame a Rei desesperado y el acudió a mí. Llamamos al remitente, pues quien tuviera tu celular recibiría un fuerte regaño… Marcamos….

Y la línea estaba muerta….

Tú número no existía.

CONTINUARÁ….


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza… se suponía que debía subir el capítulo para el lunes que pasó… pero me dio mucha flojera… en fin, lamento las demoras ¡Gracias por leer!**

II

La gente dice muchas cosas que a veces, por más difícil que parezca, levantan el ánimo de quien ha perdido todo.

Y es cierto.

La gente dice que la esperanza muere al último… ¿será verdad? Y si lo es…. ¿por qué pareció por unos momentos que era algo completamente distinto?

También hablan sobre cosas imposibles que son posibles… Un ejemplo de ello es la llegada del hombre a la Luna… Creo que hay que darle méritos a ese sujeto….

La gente más religiosa habla de milagros que a simple vista, en manos de humanos son imposibles de hacer… esas mismas personas dicen que si tienes fe en tu corazón, puedes cumplir hasta el más difícil reto, un milagro, algo que en manos de alguien supremo e invisible parece un simple respiro.

¿Sabes, cual es mi propio milagro…. Haru?

Después de aquel mensaje, algo en mi pecho ilumino todo lo que antes había permanecido celosamente en tinieblas, algo que ni yo mismo podía explicar.

Me hice a la idea de que tú habías logrado sobrevivir al accidente, porque a pesar de que el avión había caído a mar abierto, tú no podías morir en el agua ¿cierto? Seguramente nadaste hasta llegar a alguna costa, porque tú eres muy veloz ¿verdad, Haru?

Y por más descabellada e incoherente que sonara aquella idea, fue la única que me logro levantarme de la cama, la única que me había hecho volver a la escuela, al club… a casi todas mis actividades que hacía antes de tu partida.

Porque yo sé que no estás muerto, Haru.

Tú no morirías a manos del agua, eso sería lo más ridículo del mundo.

¿No es así, Haru?

Había comenzado a asistir nuevamente a la escuela, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, seguía yendo a tu casa para ir juntos a la escuela, pero antes de que pudiese tocar el timbre, recordaba que tú no estabas en casa, y a pesar de que me ponía triste y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de un momento a otro, después recordaba, que pronto volverías y sonreía otra vez…. ¡Pronto volverías!

Pronto volveríamos a estar juntos.

Pronto podría sentirte en su totalidad…

¿Y sabes que es lo mejor del mundo?

Que nunca más te dejaría ir otra vez.

Los días pasaban, ¿y sabes? Yo me angustiaba porque no regresabas… No contaba nada sobre tu regreso a nuestros amigos… seguramente ellos creerían que me he vuelto loco, Haru.

Durante las tardes de cielo azul solía quedarme parado en la ventana, quería verte llegar, quería ser el primero en darte la bienvenida.

Me imaginaba que cara pondrías, seguro ambos lloraríamos mucho, porque… nos extrañamos ¿verdad, Haru?

¿Llorarás?

¿Llorarás conmigo?

¿Llorarás tanto como yo lo haré?

Necesitaba oír tu voz.

¿Te disculparías por haberme preocupado tanto?

¿Qué me dirías, Haru?

Me pregunto si podré decirte todos los sentimientos que tengo mezclados… ¿podré expresártelos?

Mi mente me decía "Makoto, olvídalo, te estas volviendo loco"

Peri una voz, firme y clara en mi corazón me decía "Espéralo, Makoto. Tu y yo sabemos que Haru volverá"

Volverás y yo te abrazaré muy fuerte.

Volverás y nunca más te dejaré ir…

Volverás para estar junto a mí, ¿verdad, Haru?

Y así los días pasaban volando, a menudo había flores blancas en la puerta de tu casa, un pequeño altar que levantamos con la idea errónea de tu muerte…

¿Te gustará verlas cuando vuelvas?

Quizá parezca innecesario para ti, pero Nagisa insiste en ponerlas cada tres días, siempre habla de ti con una sonrisa, y por más que yo quiera detenerlo él siempre dice "a Haru-chan le gustaran desde el cielo".

Me he mordido el labio para no hablar de más.

Me he contenido para no delatarte.

Me he quedado despierto durante las noches, pensando en ¿por qué deseas que todo sea una sorpresa?

Haru, ¿te gustan las flores blancas?

No importa cuánto tiempo pase en mi ventana….

No importa cuantos segundos pasen desde el momento en el que decidí pararme en la ventana…

No importa cuántos pétalos de cerezo cuente mientras caen…

No importa que todos se hayan olvidado de ti…

Porque yo seguiré esperándote.

¿Sabes, Haru? He pensado que si debo esperarte, es mejor hacerlo frente a tu puerta.

Y ahí me sentaba, frente a tu puerta, esperando cada vez más ansioso a tu regreso.

Porque, mi corazón me decía que tu pronto volverías a pesar de que nuestros amigos creyeran lo contrario…

No importaba de cualquier forma, porque yo sería el primero en darte la bienvenida.

Pero, nuestros amigos no lo entendían, no entendían nada.

Ellos no entendían que tú eras uno con el agua, que por esa simple razón no podías morir… eso sería ridículo y hasta tonto…

Nadie te conoce tan bien como yo, Haru.

Y por eso me siento orgulloso… porque yo sabía que tenías incluso antes de preguntarte o que tu si quiera mencionaras algo…

Ellos; Ellos podían seguir llevando lores blancas a la puerta de tu casa, a ese pequeño altar…

Podían seguir llevando repugnantes flores blancas

Podían seguir adornando con horrible color blanco.

Y, conforme pasaban los días, también miles de ideas de porque tardabas tanto cruzaban por mi cabeza…

¿Sabes, Haru? Ya pasó mes y medio desde que te fuiste

Hace mes y medio que un avión cayó a mar abierto dejando ,según el noticiero, a todos los pasajeros muertos.

Hace mes y medio que tu casa se llenó de flores, todas de horrible color blanco.

Desde hace ya, mes y medio te esperaba.

"Hace ya mes y medio, que Haru-chan se fue al cielo".

Cuando Nagisa dijo eso, algo en mi pecho me dolió, algo que no podía entender… Haru…

¿Qué significaba eso?

Perdóname, Haru. Pero no pude soportarlo más… ¡No pude soportar más aquellas flores blancas en tu puerta!

Un murmullo salió de mis labios…

Un murmullo inevitable…

Un murmullo que contenía cuatro palabras…

Un murmullo que decía "Haru no está muerto"

¡Perdóname, Haru! Pero cuando lo dije, ya era demasiado tarde… No quería arruinarles la sorpresa…

Todos… sus miradas eran extrañas… como… cuando vez que algo no funciona o, cuando vez algo que lastima, algo que te desagrada… sus miradas eran iguales a esas… llenas de tristeza, confusión, desagrado… ¿es que acaso dije algo malo?...

Los días pasan, Haru… los días pasan… Y así como pasan los días, también pasan miles de cosas en mi cabeza… ¿Sabes, Haru? A los chicos no les agrada que te espere en tu casa, Rei insiste en que deje de hacer cosas así, que sólo abro más la herida, Nagisa insiste en que debo hacerme a la idea, que por más que el deseará apoyarme no podía hacerlo, Rin dijo que debía "olvidarte"

…

…

¡Olvidarte, Haru! ¿Puedes creer eso? En esos instantes quería gritarles muchas cosas, pero no pude Haru, porque… es lógico… ellos no te conocen tanto como yo.

Ellos no podrían entenderlo… Ellos… ellos no confían en tu habilidad, Haru.

Una mañana, salí corriendo directo a tu casa, algo me decía que hoy sería el día, el día en que volvería a estrecharte entre mis brazos, el día tan ansiado, el día que más anhelaba, pues, a pesar de que ya había pasado medio año desde tu partida, hoy… hoy tu volverías a casa.

El azul del cielo me hacía apresurarme, porque eso indicaba que tu regreso era inminente.

Cuando llegué a tu casa, miré las flores blancas que Nagisa había puesto, había un camino con ellas… con el repugnante color blanco… como… si alguien hubiese entrado en tu casa y con el aire de la puerta hubiese desprendido los blancos y molestos pétalos…

¡Eras tú!, corrí tan rápido como pude y abrí la puerta llamándote… pero… no… No eras tú quien estaba ahí.

Todos nuestros amigos estaban ahí, quizá… quizá ellos ya lo entendían, Haru… o eso pensé…

¿Sabes, Haru?... El día en que yo pensé que volverías fui llevado a un hospital psiquiátrico…

Ellos, nuestros propios amigos me engañaron diciendo que iríamos por ti al aeropuerto, pero no fue verdad Haru…

¿Sabes, Haru? Yo sé, que cuando tú vuelvas vendrás por mí… Y… entonces podrás volverme a decir "Makoto, no dejes marcas en mi espalda"… Pero, por ahora, debo conformarme con las paredes blancas de este lugar… al que me han asignado por esperarte…

Haru… Me pregunto… Si aún tienes frío…

Haru… Por favor, no tardes… yo seguiré esperando paciente… Te lo prometo…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Y entonces… ninguno de los dos volverá a tener frío.

Y entonces ninguno de los dos volverá a esperar al otro…

Y entonces volveremos a ser felices…

¿Verdad, Haru?...

**Hola de nuevo… Espero no me odien, y si es así… su odio alimenta mi ego Bl**

**En fin, como ven, el "misterio" sobre el mensaje no se aclaró, y mi "editor" me aconsejó, que dejase eso un poco a parte, para que el lector se hiciera su propia idea de cómo fue que el mensaje llegó, algo así como "final abierto" pero, si lo desean, puedo hacer un tercer capítulo con el "cómo, cuándo y porque" el mensaje llegó, sino, pues YOLO, hagan su propio juicio.**

**El capítulo tres con la respuesta, estaría a más tardar el domingo, pero para ese entonces, debo haber recibido al menos 15 peticiones para que lo haga… Tanto por redes sociales, como por medio de sus reviews.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	3. Chapter 3

III.-

-Rei-chan… ¿Tú viste el mensaje?-.

El rubio se detuvo sin apartar su mirada del peli azul, el cual había avanzado un par de pasos más.

El cielo era rojo, todo mostraba que el atardecer caía.

-Lo vi-.

Se giró mirando al rubio con una ligera expresión de preocupación, el rubio esperaba que continuase, pero no lo hizo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas las cuales salieron imparables como pequeños ríos, se llevó las manos al rostro cubriéndoselo, se inclinó un poco mientras sus hombros subían y bajaban con violencia a causa del llanto.

-Entonces, Mako-chan no está loco-.

Hubo un silencio por parte del de ojos violetas, que escuchó a Nagisa sollozar, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos inevitables, era cierto, que tanto a él como a Nagisa y los demás les había dolido la decisión de llevar a Makoto a ese lugar, pero era algo necesario; se quitó las gafas y talló sus ojos con su antebrazo.

-¿Qué clase de amigos somos, Rei-chan?-.

¿Qué clase de amigos eran? Aquella daga dolorosa de pensar que eran los peores por no apoyar a Makoto en su locura cuadraba en la cabeza de Rei, después de que una suave briza chocara con su nuca dijo:

-Nagisa-kun… Hicimos lo mejor para Makoto-senpai-.

Sin embargo fue interrumpido por las manos de Nagisa que se aferraron a su camisa, y con los ojos húmedos de lágrimas contestó:

-¡no, no, no! ¡No hicimos lo mejor para Mako-chan! ¡Lo encerramos en un horrible hospital de locos!-.

Entonces Rei tomó a Nagisa de los hombros y con voz firme y su mirada clavada en la de él dijo:

-Dime, Nagisa-kun ¿Crees que Haruka-senpai iba a volver? Dime, ¿crees que hubiese sobrevivido? Dímelo, Nagisa. Dime que Haruka senpai no está muerto, dime que tú crees en lo que dice Makoto senpai. ¡Dímelo!-.

Nagisa le miró con los ojos abiertos de impresión, bajó la mirada y volvió a sollozar.

No, el no creía en Makoto.

-Entonces explica el mensaje, Rei-chan-.

El de los ojos color violeta soltó a Nagisa de su agarre despacio, esto sorprendió al rubio que le miró con las lágrimas amargas de culpa. Rei ladeó el rostro un poco, su ceño se frunció debido a lo que iba a responder, apretó el puño y después miró a Nagisa.

-No sé cómo responder. Aún no lo consigo explicar; he revisado cada teoría lógica a esto… Y sólo he conseguido pensar en que una persona de malos hábitos y que supo del accidente lo hizo por una broma y después, cuando supo que había hecho mal, rompió el chip-se quedó callado por unos instantes y mordió su labio… jamás se había sentido tan frustrado-pero, no es de ni siquiera un 5% de probabilidad, pues el celular cayó al mar y por subsecuente, nadie pudo tenerlo en las manos…-

Nagisa bajó la cabeza y después abrazó a Rei apegando su cara al pecho del más alto empapándola de lágrimas, Rei no pudo hacer más que acariciar sus rubios cabellos con la mano, miró al atardecer que empezaba a terminar dando lugar a la noche.

Cuando él miró el mensaje, pensó como Makoto, que Haru seguía vivo, y eso lo llenó de una felicidad indescriptible, pero luego lo entendió… era imposible. Iba a decir algo segundos después de que leyó el mensaje, algo como "No es posible", pero, pensó que Makoto lo entendía.

Pensó que no era necesario decirlo.

Pensó que cuando Makoto esperaba a Haruka, era una parte del duelo, la tan famosa "negociación", o eso fue lo que pensó, mas estaba equivocado.

Cerró los ojos con frustración y después separó a Nagisa de su pecho y limpió aquellas lágrimas de dolor, Nagisa posó sus ojos en los de Rei y trató de acallar su llanto.

-Makoto senpai se volvió loco, Nagisa-kun. Tú, yo, todos lo sabemos. El mensaje existe, eso nunca se los negué, pero la manera en que Makoto senpai se fijara a una falsa esperanza hizo que la poca cordura que luchaba por mantenerse se quebrará, su manera de esperar a Haruka senpai con tanta devoción, es por demás una obsesión enfermiza, sin darse cuenta se volvió loco… Hicimos lo mejor, Nagisa… porque pronto él lo entenderá y volverá con nosotros, aquí, a Iwatobi-.

Nagisa agachó la cabeza y asintió un par de veces…

Makoto no estaba loco… Tal vez…

Oscuridad.

Una oscuridad interminable que ni siquiera me dejaba ver la punta de mis dedos, me envolvía tan fría y pesada que me sentía asfixiar.

Jamás había sentido tanto miedo como aquella vez.

Jamás.

¿Acaso se había ido la luz mientras dormía? ¿Acaso había cerrado las cortinas? ¿Era tan tarde ya?

Un frío terrible azotaba en mi piel, me abrace, con el tonto presentimiento que así se acabaría el frío. Busque alguna fuente de calor, pero estaba solo al parecer, o eso me decían mis ojos que simplemente miraban la oscuridad andante.

¿Dónde estaba?... ¿Acaso ya estaba en Europa?... Quizá cuando llegué ahí estaba ebrio, en ese instante una pequeña fuente luminosa apareció ante mis ojos, a gatas fui hasta ahí, mirando mi celular, la batería marcaba que pronto se acabaría, volví a mirar a mis alrededores, y después apreté algunos botones, la fecha era borrosa, no la lograba ver bien.

"Mándame un mensaje cuando hayas llegado"

En ese instante… Me acorde de ti.

Tu sonrisa.

Me abrace a mí mismo otra vez y susurre "Makoto, tengo frío", las lágrimas salían de mis ojos y yo no sabía porque, en ese instante el celular se apagó. Al parecer se había acabado la batería. Makoto, me pregunto si estarás molesto por no haberte enviado ese mensaje… me disculparé contigo cuando vuelva… por ahora, debía ver cómo salir de ahí, y entonces poder volver a verte.

Recuerdo esa sonrisa que me regalaste antes de irme, me pregunto, si a alguien más le sonríes de la manera en que lo haces para mí.

Una suave onda atravesó mi cabeza… y lo recordé, recuerdo como el avión se agitó y las personas gritaban, recuerdo que unas rezaban, recuerdo… que yo pensaba en esa sonrisa, en la última que vería.

Recuerdo… que sí te hubiese dicho cuanto te amaba por última vez, no tendría esa inquietud…

¡Te amo!

Pensé en todo lo que vivimos juntos… ¿podrás estar bien sin mí? Me pregunte… ¿qué harías cuando te enterarás? Recuerdo, todas aquellas veces en las que me extendías tu mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie… ¿por qué ahora tu mano no aparecía para llevarme ahí, a donde estabas tú, donde tú me cuidarías como siempre lo hacías? ¡¿Por qué?!

Y eso fue lo último que pensé, pues ahora, estoy en este lugar sin ti… Makoto… creo que no podré volver a verte.

Creo que, esto es el final.

Makoto, no me esperes, por favor. No voy a volver.

Se feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado.

Vive por los dos.

Y por más que me duela, olvídame.

Sé que cualquier chica querrá estar junto a ti…

Yo… Yo te esperaré.

Una eternidad si es necesario, porque yo sé que tú vendrás.

Te esperaré, contaré los pétalos de cerezo para que la espera sea menos.

Porque, tu y yo volveremos a estar juntos.

Mientras tanto, esfuérzate por salir adelante y sonreír.

Porque tu sonrisa, es lo más bello que existe en el Universo…

Makoto, aún tengo frío.

Espero no estés molesto conmigo por no enviarte el mensaje…

La batería se agotó…

Al igual que mi vida.

Pero eso es lo de menos… yo te cuidaré desde el cielo.

Lo prometo.

Y aunque todos duden de ti, yo seré el único que estará contigo.

En tus sueños nos veremos… y prometo darte muchos besos.

Prometo dejar que me hagas marcas si eso te complace…

Lo haré mientras tú decides olvidarme, pues cuando tú me ordenes desaparecer de tus sueños, prometo no estar ahí, al menos, hasta que todo acabe y nos permitan estar juntos otra vez…

Aunque conociendo lo impaciente que puedes llegar a ser… espero que no sea pronto.

Adiós, mi amor.

Nunca te lo dije, pero si yo pudiese estar a tu lado y en tu mente durante toda la vida, sería la persona más feliz del mundo…


End file.
